


【迹冢】《Lemon》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 生贺！！致迹部景吾——2020.10.04小言风日常，无逻辑，OOC，慎入
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 3





	【迹冢】《Lemon》

手冢搬家后新招了一个室友。  
那人住进来第一天就扯了他的柠檬泡了水。

柠檬树是手冢一年前买的，半米高的盆栽，买来的时候带了一个乒乓球大小的青色果子，精心养了大半年才长成如今这般饱满的大果。  
那个新招来的室友叫迹部景吾，金发碧眼，手冢第一眼差点以为他就是当地人。  
“啊嗯，本大爷会说日语。”  
简单直白。  
手冢点点头，看来以后交流没有障碍。不过，就算全英文交流，他也没有障碍就是了。  
租金押一付一，拎包入住。两室一厅两卫，甚至还带了一个未封闭的阳台。  
迹部表示很满意：“本大爷先付半年房租。你看起来挺好相处，希望不要让我失望。”  
手冢看着自己的银行账户，心想，这样的有钱人请给我来一打。手冢不缺钱，不然也不会在市中心买下这套面积不算小的高级公寓。同样的，他给出的租金也不算低，谁不希望有个能一次性付半年房租的租客呢。  
然而第二天，他拎着喷水壶走到阳台，看见空荡荡的柠檬树枝，本就面无表情的脸上瞬间结了一层冰霜。  
“迹部君，我需要和你聊一聊。”

迹部大剌剌地坐在客厅沙发，他第一印象里很好相处的房东，此时正浑身散发着冷气。  
迹部等着对方开口，他面前的杯子里泡着一片鲜柠檬，随着他端起又放下的动作，隐约带出一丝柑橘类植物特有的香气。  
迹部开门见山：“你找本大爷想说什么？”  
手冢看了一眼他的杯子，抬起眼皮，单刀直入：“你是不是摘了阳台上的柠檬？”  
迹部眉峰一挑，好脾气地回答：“误会，本大爷刚收拾完屋子，还没来得及去阳台观赏风景。”  
手冢定定地看着迹部，像在确认他的解释可信度有多高。迹部坦然地任他盯着，目光毫不躲闪，甚至带了一丝戏谑。  
半晌，手冢收回目光，里面的质疑已消失殆尽。他皱着眉，满脸百思不得其解，认真得让人忍不住想逗他。于是迹部就这么干了，大少爷调戏人的本能在这时候展现得淋漓尽致：“你这么容易相信别人的话么，房东先生？”  
“不，从分析结果来看，确实是我误会你了。”  
“哦？”  
“非常抱歉。”  
“没那么严重。不如陪本大爷去喝一杯，酒吧你来挑，本大爷初来乍到，不如你有经验。”  
手冢微不可察地抿了下嘴角：“我不喝酒。”  
迹部点头：“那就本大爷来挑好了。”  
非常自我。  
手冢这么想着。至于那颗消失的柠檬，被这么插科打诨一番，早就被他抛在了脑后。  
后来某一天，手冢在阳台不知名的角落里找到了那颗已经失了水分的柠檬果。皱巴巴的果皮有些软，就这么静静地卡在墙角缝隙里。  
手冢弯腰将果子捡起来，擦干净了放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅。脸颊边的发丝被带着凉意的气流托起又落下，他嗅到了风的味道。

迹部是过来出差的。  
换个词也许更好，实地考察。  
手冢见他总是早出晚归，偶尔夜不归宿。但室友总归还是陌生人，手冢不会主动联系迹部，迹部似乎也没时间和手冢谈天说地道古论今。  
手冢还未察觉到，他对迹部的定位已经从租客上升到了室友，正直如他，大概一时半会儿也不会联想这点变化意味着什么。  
手冢也很忙，但他的工作地点就隔着两条街，近在咫尺。5点下班，5点半就能到家。  
“哟，你回来了。”  
手冢下意识回了一句：“我回来了。”  
说完他便意识到不对劲，抬头就看到了对方心满意足的笑容。迹部第一次回来这么早。  
从迹部入住到现在已将近一个月，这段时间里，手冢见过他的次数一只手都能数得过来。  
迹部常穿的西装外套挂在玄关衣架上，手冢一时不察，起身时指尖不经意从柔软的布料上蹭过。那一瞬，他仿佛嗅到了一丝和那颗柠檬带着的，很相似的，风的味道。  
手冢进了屋，将购物袋里的东西一一取出，再整整齐齐码进冰箱。那人悠哉地端着杯子走过来，靠在橱柜上看他收拾。  
“你会做饭？”  
手冢头也没抬：“是的。”  
然后他就听到了一声笑。很轻，像落在柠檬叶子上的第一滴雨水，稍纵即逝。  
迹部似乎刚洗过澡，金色发丝服帖地搭在他的额角，看起来非常柔软。他懒洋洋地站在背光的地方，落地窗外的夕阳红了半边天。  
手冢关上冰箱门，手里的食材有两份。他瞥了眼在一旁装雕塑的人，问：“一起吃晚饭么？”  
求之不得。  
迹部得逞地笑：“能点菜么？”  
他没想到手冢居然真的一本正经地转过身来，表情认真地问：“你想吃什么？”  
迹部忽然就有了一点妄想。

手冢每天必做的事情就是料理他的柠檬。  
天气渐暖，这天他蹲在柠檬树前，拨了拨树枝，有点意外地看见了藏在叶子底下的细小花苞。  
手冢确认了日期，从阳台望下去，发现街道上的人们已经换了装束。春天真的要来了。  
某位大少爷终于有了休假的时间，他迤迤然靠着阳台栏杆偏头看向街道，余光却放在手冢身上：“连续过了两个冬天，身子骨都养懒了。”  
手冢接话道：“可是你看起来很忙。”  
“啊嗯？手冢每天都在等本大爷回家吗？”  
非常讨打。  
手冢修剪柠檬枝的动作顿了一下，对他的调侃充耳不闻。柠檬花苞膨胀得很快，等再暖和些就能开花。之后只要能安稳度过盛夏，就可以收获至少一个果子。手冢对此挺有经验，上一个夏天他就是这么过来的。  
迹部也蹲了下来，抬手拨了拨叶子，颇为无聊地问：“这树多久结一次果？”  
手冢看了眼他正在作妖的手，这人的皮肤在阳光下白得发光。手冢不动声色移开视线，语气平直毫无波澜：“半年左右。”  
迹部“嗯”了一声，便再无下文。  
周末大好时光，两人蹲在阳台上，对着一盆柠檬树上下其手。说出去都不会有人信。

迹部将这事讲给好友听，好友难得的沉默让他以为越洋电话的信号出了问题。  
“小景呐，你什么时候对一个人如此上心过？”  
“本大爷是那种玩世不恭的人吗？你们这帮朋友，哪个我没有上心过？啊嗯？”  
好友的笑声从电话那头传来：“你这样说我很开心呐。既然如此，别忘了给你上心过的朋友们带特产啊，我听说那里的葡萄酒不错。”  
迹部轻嗤笑骂：“滚蛋吧。”  
电话那头笑得更欢。片刻后，抑扬顿挫的声线重新响起：“好了，不打扰你休息。你房东的柠檬树要是哪天结了果，记得发张图给我看看。”  
迹部哼了一声算是应下。  
“还有，生日快乐，小景。”  
对方说完就挂了电话，迹部垂下眼睛，将手机收进口袋，转头看向阳台之外。目光所及处夜景迷眼，霓虹不熄，吹过鬓角的风不再那么凉。  
迹部的视线掠过那盆半人高的柠檬树，余光瞥见了一抹与黑夜完全相反的颜色。  
柠檬花开了。  
迹部进屋给自己倒了杯水，转头看见手冢从房间里出来：“醒了？”  
手冢没戴眼镜，睡眼惺忪：“嗯，你还没睡？”  
迹部顺手给了他一杯：“你的柠檬开花了。”  
手冢点头，此时他还不太清醒，喝完水将空杯子放回迹部手里，又说了一句“晚安”。  
迹部挑眉，慢条斯理放下杯子，逗人的本能又开始作祟：“你等一等，本大爷的晚安吻呢？”  
手冢停下脚步。其实这几句话的工夫，他已经醒得差不多了，仅剩的一丝睡意也在迹部微微扬起的尾音里消失殆尽。  
墙上的电子钟显示着1点59分55秒，5秒之后，虚拟时针从数字2跳到了3，南半球的夏令时正式开始。而手冢给了迹部一个意料之外的答案：“生日快乐，迹部。”  
迹部睁大了眼睛：“你怎么知道我的生日？”  
手冢非常地理所当然：“租房合同。”  
“啊嗯？所以你记得每个租客的生日？”  
手冢摇头：“这是我新买的房子。”  
意思就是，租客只有你一个。  
迹部哑然。他微微仰起头，右手抚上眼角，一时间竟不知道该说些什么好。  
手冢见他不说话，便朝自己房间走去。  
“你的生日是什么时候？”  
“三天后。”  
“本大爷记下了。生日快乐，手冢。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
迹部看着关上的房门，忽然抬手捂住眼睛失笑。  
刚刚在阳台，他蹲在树前，第一次嗅到了柠檬花的气息，那是和果实不一样的甜。

End

第二年同样这个时候，春日暖阳将白色的花朵染了一层光晕。 手冢站在阳台上，看着蹲在盆栽前的金发室友，问：“柠檬花又开了，你什么时候向我表白？”

ps.  
2020年，墨尔本夏令时从10月4日开始


End file.
